


Warren gets sent to brazil

by HannahMonslama



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), DCU, Fraggle Rock, Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Planetary - Warren Ellis, The Only Living Girl in New Scars - Warren Ellis, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Burning alive, Cannibalism, Cooking, Divine punishment, Gen, Gore, Graphic Violence, Masturbation, Oven Kink, Oven sex, Sex, fuck warren ellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahMonslama/pseuds/HannahMonslama
Summary: Warren Ellis receives the grandiose punishment he so deserves.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Warren gets sent to brazil

**Author's Note:**

> we're a crackfic account, but on a very serious note: if you're a supporter of warren ellis, PLEASE read this.  
> https://www.somanyofus.com/

On a dark and stormy night, Warren Ellis sits home alone in the shadows of his room. A single candle allows him to see the scroll below him… “Castlevania S4” written at the top in the comic sans font. Suddenly, a loud, thunderous crash could be heard as a giant hole appears in Warren’s wall. “Dance your cares awayWorry's for another dayLet the music playDown at Fraggle RockWork your cares awayDancing's for another dayLet the Fraggles playWe're Gobo Mokey Wembley Boober RedDance your cares away Worry's for another dayLet the music playDown at Fraggle Rock” The fraggle five scream as they bust into the room. “We’ve come for your weave, Warren.” Gobo says menacingly. 

Warren’s pale frog skin pales all the more in terror, his hand trembling as he goes to stroke his matted weave that barely conceals his hideous baldness. “P-Please! It’s all I have!” 

“Then perish.” Red wails as she backflips toward Warren, grabbing him by his ugly ass weave and dragging him across the floor. Warren kicks at the floor in a desperate attempt to break free from the fraggle’s assault. “NOT MY WEAVE!!!!” He shrieks, as his weave is ripped from his head. When his weave is gone, he tries to stand again, only for Red to pull a revolver from one of her pigtails and shoot him in the leg. “AOAOOAUSGAYYAYAYYSFFDAOSIISDUYYSD” Warren screams in pain, as Red proceeds to push him into the fraggle hole. His dumb, fat, potato built body gets stuck in the hole on the way down. All the fraggles let out shrieks of joy as they slide down the tunnel, contrary to Warren’s sobs of pain. Wembley is the only one to notice, chuckling before kicking him down the tunnel. “Boohoo!” Mr. Ellis plummets faster down the hole with Wembley’s kick to his arse, letting out another ear-shattering scream as he falls. “MY LEG!!! I CAN’T FEEL MY LEG!!!!!!!”  
The fraggles, as well as the abomination known as Warren, conveniently land in Boober’s kitchen, where a large, sexy oven is awaiting them. 

Warren is dizzied from the pain, stars dancing in his vision as chef Boober pulls open the oven door and crams him inside. It takes all the fraggle’s strength to fit him into the tight space, and eventually shut the oven door. Warren is sobbing the entire time, blood from his wounded leg painting the scene. The fraggles’ hands are stained with the red fluid. 

Wembley, now laughing maniacally, skips over to the oven and turns the temperature up to a scorching 420 degrees fahrenheit. “Squeet squeet squat squat squeetly boink!” Wembley shouts over the sound of Warren’s agonized screams.. Warren desperately tries to pound at the oven’s interior, shrieking for any merciful god to save him now from the fraggles’ wrath… But to no avail. The bars start to heat up, more screams ripping through the writer’s throat as his flesh begins to sizzle. 

The delicious chime of Warren’s miserable cries attract the attention of Jareth, who spawns into the kitchen. “Ah..My little fraggles, what have you gotten into now?” He purrs sexily.  
“We’re sacrificing this ugly, egg from shrek lookin ass rapist bitch, Mr. Jareth.” Mokey responds cheerfully, shifting her gaze toward Boober’s now bloodied oven. “It’s what he deserves.”  
Jareth’s blue eyes cut in amusement and perhaps… Something else. His pp rises through his pants of spandex. “His cooking body looks ravishing..How lovely~” As Jareth begins wanking it off in the backdrop, the fraggles dance merrily to Warren’s screams around the oven. They grow louder and louder until they quiet to only soft cries…. Then to complete silence. He is kil. Chef Boober opens the oven to flop his corpse on the tile floor of the kitchen. “Dinner time!!” The other fraggles cheer in response, as they all grab forks in preparation to feast on Warren’s burnt remains. Jareth spawns silverware of his own, licking his lips before saying: “I’d like the lower half.”  
“Bet, eh!” Gobo quips as he digs into Warren’s crisp, bald head. He stuffs his hands into the giblets of his brain, shoveling them messily down his mouth of velvet. Red grabs hold of one of Warren’s fat arms, chomping into the crunchy flesh and savoring the burnt flavor. “sCRUMPTIOUS!!!!”  
Wembley shoves his face onto Warren’s stomach, nibbling through his charred flesh until he reaches his intestines; in which he slurps. The fraggles’ fabric-faces are smeared with blood and bits of organs. Jareth neatly cuts off Warren’s dick with a knife and fork, munching it in ecstasy. 

Several hours later, after the fraggles had finished their feast and Jareth had returned to the goblin city, Gobo sneaks into Boober’s kitchen to collect the rest of Warren’s remains. He then proceeds to carry them all the way to Doc’s workshop, where he disposes them into Sprocket’s food bowl. Sprocket opens one eye, awaking from his slumber at the enticing aroma. He lets out a cute bark, wagging his tail as he trots over to start licking up the food. Gobo smirks deviously, watching Sprocket eat up the tainted meal.


End file.
